Disbelief
by Flowerperson
Summary: Short Oneshot. Kai is acting out of character to Mariah, and she wonders if he is just playing with her. But Kai doesn’t play with people’s hearts, does he? He is causing many headaches for the nekojin as she is suffering from disbelief.


**Disclaimer: **Me no own Beyblade. OK?  
**Title: **Disbelief  
**Rating: **T  
**Categories: **Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Summary: **Short One-shot. Kai is acting out of character to Mariah, and she wonders if he is just playing with her. But Kai doesn't play with people's hearts, does he? He is causing many headaches for the neko-jin as she is suffering from disbelief.  
**Feedback: **Reviews! YUM! Flames? Why would you bother?  
**Status: **One-shot drabble. NO CHAPTERS! Word count: 825.  
**Notes: **Yay! Kai/Mariah!

**DISBELIEF**

_Short One-shot. Kai is acting out of character to Mariah, and she wonders if he is just playing with her. But Kai doesn't play with people's hearts, does he? He is causing many headaches for the neko-jin as she is suffering from disbelief.  
Kai / Mariah_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2005

First time they met even if they didn't exactly 'talk', she didn't think Kai wanted her or fell 'madly in love' with her. He was on the opposing team and thought that she was trying to start a relationship with one of his team-mates and therefore make sure that his team lost the match, which was not the case. She was friends with Ray, and sure, she had had a long, powerful crush on him but that faded as she grew older and became more mature.

He was her best friend, maybe even like an older brother, not her potential lover. He was even closer to her than Lee. But then again, she regularly had arguments with her older brother regarding his 'over-protectiveness'.

When the cat-eyed girl was around, Kai hardly ever spoke (even though he hardly ever spoke around _anyone_). He was always silent and moody, snapping at her if she attempted simple, friendly conversation with him. He wanted to be alone, he had told her. And if she did not want to her precious Galux to be burned by the awesome power of Dranzer, she would keep away from him with her 'pink, bimbo hair'.

At that point, the neko-jin had got angry and decided that she didn't _want _to talk to him anyway. Let him wallow in self-pity, she told herself, _I _do not care. Stupid boy.

But she shouldn't really judge the way he treated her at the first. He had problems with Voltaire and Boris and that awful place that he had spent his childhood at. And he was a boy, and boys said things they didn't mean. They always matured later than girls and took much longer, being the inferior gender.

Kai was waiting for the perfect moment to be free and to love without getting others in trouble; at least, that was what he had told her. And it was a very un-Kai-like thing to say, so she doubted it.

She heard, she felt and she saw but she didn't believe.

It seemed unreal to her, like a dream. A pleasant dream, she would have thought back then, but this was reality now. And highly unlikely. Now he loved her, when Kai is known for his lack of emotions. After all this time, he did have these emotions and she was supposed to believe that they had suddenly been released? Just for her?

And he wondered why she was wary of trusting him.

This annoyed her all the time and didn't take away the feeling of distrust. She was supposed to believe that the pain that Kai suffered from his childhood and the rivalry he had with Tyson just… disappeared? She knew that he couldn't possibly express his 'liking' for her back then, if he did in fact love her, though he said that he loved her the first time he saw her. Love at first sight? For _Kai_? This was _Kai _they were talking about. Not Ray, or Michael, or Kenny, or Mystel. _KAI_!

That alone should set off alarm bells.

But according to the man himself, he really, really, really, _really_ loved Mariah Wong with all his heart and she was 'his woman'. What? THIS WAS NOT KAI BEHAVIOUR! Apparently, they were meant to be.

However, Kai did still act like Kai. It was just around her that he acted different when they were alone, and it puzzled her. If he loved her like he said, wouldn't he demonstrate to the others how much he cared for her? Galux knew she needed to stop Mystel's flirting. At first, it was cute but now he didn't understand that she wasn't attracted to him. But she couldn't say anything; Kai said he wasn't ready to broadcast their devotion yet.

She didn't understand – it seemed so inconceivable from someone like Kai. She just couldn't her head around the fact that this was Kai. Sure, she found herself attracted to him and probably did love him but his quick change of attitude made her cautious.

Mariah should have left the attraction ages ago, after waiting so long, before this all happened.

What was he doing to her? She was unsure if she wanted to hear this sudden love after imagining about it for so long. Was Kai playing with her? Playing with her emotions and her affections? No, Kai wasn't the one to be a 'player' but… she hated this constant confusion haunting her night and day. Dawn until dusk and sunset until sunrise.

It was an impossible thought to Mariah and way too close to her previous fantasies of having a relationship with the slate-haired Russian. So, Kai claimed that he was madly in love with the pink-haired neko-jin. He had made up his mind, he said, he wanted her.

Kai – the cold-hearted, pessimistic beyblader with blue triangles on his face – wanted Mariah – the warm-hearted, optimistic beyblader with bright pink hair.

And he wondered why she was in disbelief.

Review please! I am currently on a one-shot mood and can't do continue my chaptered stories at the moment. If you have any requests, feel free to leave them in your review or email me. OR you can add me on MSN.

**EMAIL (AND MSN): **RavenofDespair13ATaolDOTcom  
**AIM: **RavenofDespair13


End file.
